Vanishing Demons
by Cloud Piece
Summary: Fem!Harry. Harriet Potter disappeared in 1982. Nico Olvia adopted a two year old girl with a lightning bolt scar. Twenty-six years later, nine pirates are pulled from their world and land in another- and one of them has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, while a dark wizard plans his revival. GoF. Before time skip.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. Hello there again. This is one of **TheBlackSeaReaper**'s challenges in the Harry Potter challenges fic, given by **Sakura Lisel**. Uh, the challenge had requested bashing, but I don't think I can bash anyone, so I hope you can forgive me for that tiny detail ^^.**

**And also, I'm sorry for giving any one Remus feelings. (Not)**

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

It was a girl.

James Potter sighed with relief as he gripped his wife's hand tightly.

It was a beautiful baby girl. Bawling its eyes out, but still beautiful.

Lily Potter glanced over to her husband and grinned, her red hair wet with sweat. Her entire body was shaking, probably from pain, and her insides felt like someone punched her with a hot iron glove. The ordeal had not been pleasant for both of them, in fact for Lily it was the opposite of pleasant. She had thrown every swear known to man at James before the baby had come out. There was so much blood, too. James would've fainted if he didn't know better.

"James, look," Lily whispered, holding her baby. The baby stopped crying a moment before and was looking at Lily with wide green eyes. "She's so beautiful." Lily laughed and rocked her daughter. James peered at the baby's face, smiling happily.

"She has your eyes."

Sure enough, her eyes were an emerald green. James glanced from Lily's eyes to hers. "Yeah, she is defiantly your daughter."

Lily sighed. "And now, the hard part."

James chuckled. "That wasn't the hard part?" Lily gave him a dark glare, as if daring him to joke about what had happened. "So, what's the hard part?"

"Naming our daughter," Lily said, stroking the baby's cheek. "I was thinking… we thought she was going to be a boy, and we decided on Harry…"

"Yeah, because you didn't let us check the sex," James grumbled. Lily had declared that their baby would be a boy a few months back, and he trusted her on that because he was sure mothers knew that kind of thing. They didn't even consider the possibility that the baby would be a girl.

"Well, what about Harriet?" Lily suggested. "It's a nice name, it has a nice ring to it, plus it's basically just the girl version of Harry."

"Harriet Lily Potter," James said slowly, the words slipping off his tongue easily. "It sounds like _magic_." James snickered at his own little joke.

The baby- no, Harriet, gave the two new parents a toothless smile, which the two returned.

* * *

Sirius Black was many things, but he defiantly was _not _a gambler. No, the money that Remus handed him was just something that Remus owed Sirius, and not because Sirius had said that the Potters' kid would be a girl and Remus said it would be a boy. Taking the galleon from Remus, Sirius gave a cocky grin. "Losing a bet must be the side effect of your furry problem, Moony," Sirius teased. "Hell, even Wormtail agreed with me that the kid would be a boy. Ain't that right, Wormtail?"

Peter gave a small nod.

"We just betted on our friend's pain," Remus pointed out. "She must feel like she's had a bowling ball in her womb for nine months, then it was pushed out of her-"

"No, no, don't say it," Sirius winced. "I don't want that image _or _that feeling."

"I'm just saying the facts."

Sirius sighed. He looked up to the girl in the desk and gave her a sly smirk, putting his hands on his pockets and leaning back on his chair. He gave her a wink, which she returned with a glare. "Ouch," he muttered.

Remus merely rolled his eyes at his friend's actions and opened up a newspaper from the desk next to him.

"I haven't read a muggle newspaper in a long time," he said, turning the page.

"What's on?"

"The usual," Remus shrugged. "Voldemort's got a stick up his ass and killing muggles, of course they don't know it's him… There's a new Doctor Who season... Not much, really." Remus yawned slightly, and then blinked at something on the page. "Hey, look at this."

"Is Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot here?" A nurse interrupted. The three stood up and stared at the nurse, millions of questions racing through their minds. "They're ready to see you."

Sirius thanked her and rushed to the room, with Wormtail tagging behind. Remus folded the newspaper and shoved it into his pockets. _I'll tell them later…_

* * *

He didn't tell anyone what he read on the newspaper for a year, and it turned out that he couldn't tell anyone anymore.

The Potters are dead except for Harriet.

Wormtail is dead, killed by his idol and friend.

Padfoot- no, Sirius Black (the name left a bitter taste in his mouth) had betrayed his own best friends and killed Wormtail. He did not deserve to be called a marauder anymore.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed in silence. The fireplace flickered beside him, giving heat that he could not feel. He was cold, colder than he had ever been in his life. He gazed around the room, thinking. He was alone. He was alone and he was a monster and he was alone and he was alone and he was alone

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Remus screamed, falling to the floor with his hands covering his ears. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

_Monster, you deserve to be alone._

"NO!"

_All of your friends are dead._

"…Please…" Remus sobbed.

_It's the truth._

Remus continued crying, ripping out his hairs and screaming at the ceiling.

All the while, the newspaper remained in his pocket, the article still there. It was a small article, but it caught Remus' interest.

_**BLACK SMOKE ABDUCTING CHILDREN?**_

_Many witnesses have seen black smoke around the area of England the past few days. It seems that a child from around the area that black smoke appears disappear the day after. Investigations continue._

And in Lupin's bed, another newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, had the headlines:

_**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS DEAD**_

_**HARRIET POTTER IS THE GIRL WHO LIVED**_

* * *

Harriet Potter spent exactly one year with the Dursleys. One year filled with Dudley bullying her, Vernon calling her a demon child and Petunia glancing at her with sad eyes, before she would put on a mask and continue to wash the dishes or whatever it is she would do.

One year until the black smoke came.

One year until she disappeared from the world.

* * *

**Oh my god, I hope I did this right. Did I do this right? I better have done this right.**

**Uh, yeah, black smoke. It is not, in any way, to be linked to the Death Eaters or whatever. If you must link it with anything, link it with Supernatural (Supernatural fans will get what I'm talking about *winks*). Okay, I'm being semi-serious here. But still.**

**Sorry if that was short, the next chapter will be longer. I swear. Also it will most likely include a certain rubber boy (*wink wink* *nudge nudge* *kili kili*)**

**Please review, it means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this has gotten more favourites in 24 hours than any other of my stories. Woah, thanks you assbutts! :D**

**Uh, I really need honest opinions on this- Did I make Harriet/Robin too smart for a two year old? And yeah, she can totally open the door to the cupboard under the stairs by herself. She's an independent pirate/witch who don't need to adult.**

**Review replies:**

**Accidental Child: **I'll read that one day. One day.

**Ocarina of HOTNESS: **I laugh at your emotions. Because I am secretly Steven Moffat- I mean, because I write for the BBC- I mean, I write in general.

**Sakura Lisel: **Thanks! Aha, and I forgot about that XD fixed now, though!

**Guest: **Thanks!

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thanks a lot!

**Tenraitsukyomi: **Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for the review and kind words!

**Sayaalv: **Thanks!

**Ultima-owner: **Thanks! Yes, it is.

**Thunder18: **Thanks!

**Gaikinglord10: **Also they are all sexier and badass-er than him.

**God of all: **Thanks!

**One Piece **belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

**Harry Potter **belongs to **J K Rowling**

* * *

A couple of years before there were a few reports of black smoke and missing children. The two were always linked together in some way. The abductions, or whatever they were, died down after six children had gone missing. The rumours had completely vanished, and when police had asked the parents, they had found a connection between the six- they were all orphans. Of course, the Ministry of Magic found another connection (the fact that the parents were all wizards) but, like it was mention before; the mystery disappeared.

The Ministry soon came to regret it.

It was a warm summer's day when it happened. Harriet and Dudley were outside, Petunia watching them from a lounge chair. Dudley had a stick and was enjoying slapping Harriet on the head with it. Harriet gave Dudley a frown and snatched the stick off him. "No," she said. Her voice was surprisingly clear for a two year old. "Stop. Not funny."

Dudley poked his tongue out at her and snatched the stick back. "Mine."

Harriet was about to open her mouth to argue against him but was stopped by a sudden rumble underneath their feet. The two toddlers and Petunia gasped and stared at the ground. The earth was shaking. "It's an earthquake!" Petunia shrieked. "Duddykins, back inside!" Dudley obeyed his mother and ran inside as fast as he could. Harriet glanced back at him and then looked at her aunt. Petunia was waving her arm, beckoning for Harriet to come inside. Harriet ignored her.

It had gotten darker. Robin frowned and gazed up at the sky. A dark black smoke loomed over Privet Drive, casting a shadow on the road and some front gardens. Harriet tried to look at the smoke more clearly, however before she could Petunia grabbed her and carried her inside. Once they were inside Petunia let go of Harriet and ran over to her son, grabbing his fat cheeks and asking if he was alright. Dudley whimpered and started crying, which led to Petunia giving her son a bone crushing hug. Harriet stared at her aunt in wonder. Never once had her aunt given any indication to actually loving her like a mum should, and yet she saved her.

From what, though? Harriet looked outside the window; the black smoke was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place. The earthquake stopped.

"Do you want some eggs, Pumpkin?" Petunia asked. Dudley sniffed, nodding slowly. Petunia hurried to the frying pan and crack open a few eggs before turning to Harriet and saying, "Do you want some eggs too?"

Harriet replied with a shy yes. Her aunt was being unusually nice. _Why? _Harriet wondered. _She's like a mummy!_

Harriet barely had another thought as the smell of scrambled eggs wavered up her nostrils. Drooling slightly, she walked to the table and climbed onto a chair far away from Dudley (he was sure to throw eggs at her if she didn't). A moment later Petunia came with two bowls of scrambled yellow eggs plus two bottles of strawberry flavoured milk. Setting the bowls in front of the children and giving them both a plastic spoon, she quickly rushed into the living room to see the news.

Harriet put a spoonful of egg in her mouth and nearly gagged it out. She spat it back out on the plate, sticking out her tongue. The eggs tasted salty, almost like sea water, and as soon as the eggs hit her mouth they felt like water, like… well, like sea water.

She tried swallowing some again, and the same thing happened. Confused, Harriet reached for milk and started to drink it.

And then spat it back out.

The same thing happened. The same taste, the taste of sea water, lingered in her mouth. Harriet scowled at the bowl and pushed it over to Dudley, who took it eagerly, before going into her room, the cupboard under the stairs. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, spitting out every last drop of saliva she had. The taste was still her mouth, and it wasn't just that. She was smelling things too, things that weren't there. She could smell the ocean, grass and trees, but she could also smell a fire and books. She wondered if anything was burning in the kitchen but waved away the thought; the Dursleys lived nowhere near the ocean (they had only been there twice, they brought Harriet along the second time which was last week) so that didn't explain the smell of the ocean.

She felt something next. A burning pain in her forehead. She gasped and held her head, her vision going white. And that was the last she remembered of that world.

* * *

"I'm finished, Professor Clover."

Clover glanced up from his papers, his glasses almost sliding off his nose. Pushing the glasses back with his palm, he nodded at his colleague. "You may go now, Olvia," he said.

Olvia gave the professor a small smile in return. Grabbing her coat and small bag, she hurried outside. There was a dangerous storm in the nearby sea, which was affecting the island of Ohara as well. Although they weren't hit directly by the storm itself, the winds and rain had been brought upon them as well. Olvia stared coldly at the blackened sky, not even bothering to open her umbrella; it would just be blown away if she did.

Sighing, she walked around to the other side of the Tree of Knowledge, going to the path along the beach. It wasn't the most comfortable path, but it was the quickest. Her coat proved to be no use as her clothes were soaking wet.

The sand pierced her bare skin as soon as she stepped onto the beach. The wind was strong, strong enough to make Olvia let go of her bag and carry it across the beach. Olvia cried out and ran after it desperately. All of her notes were in there, everything about the ancient language that she knew. She couldn't afford to lose it, or for the paper to be ruined. She ran after it furiously, jumping over rocks and driftwood. The wind was carrying it at a surprisingly fast rate; it was extremely light. After a minute of chasing she finally caught up with the bag. She bent down and grasped it, smiling with relief. Shoving the bag into her pocket, she took another step forward when she fell face first to the ground. Olvia frowned in confusion and glanced behind her, getting up. There was another piece of driftwood, larger than the other ones. Or not driftwood, more like a box that was carried out from sea. Her mouth opened slightly.

"That wasn't there before…" she whispered. She couldn't even hear her own voice over the wind. Putting her arm up over her eyes to shield her from the wind, she bent down to look at it. It was a large pitch black wooden box with small holes all around it. Olvia tried to pick it up; expecting it to be light, but it was heavy. Something was defiantly in it.

Olvia reached for a corner before she stopped herself. It could be dangerous. It might be a trap.

Just then Olvia could've thought she heard something. Bending down to the box, for that was the only possible place for a sound to come from, she pressed her ear to it and gasped when she heard it. It was a child _crying_. She knew that sound from when her brother would invite her over and her niece would bawl her eyes out. Cursing at whoever left a child in the box, she opened it aggressively with her bare hands and peered inside.

It was a girl. Around two years old with dark skin and jet black hair. She was crying her eyes out so Olvia couldn't get a look at her eyes. The white haired woman picked the girl up and pressed her gently against her shoulder, running back towards the Tree of Knowledge. Olvia tried to hum a song to calm the girl down but she couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind. The journey back to the tree took a few minutes, she was running against the wind so it slowed her down.

Olvia stopped at the door to catch her breath and looked at the girl again. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably against her shoulder. Shaking her head at whatever human could leave a child- no, a baby in a box and leave her stranded… it made her sick.

She slammed the door open with one hand, holding the girl with the other. The action caused the scholars to jump in shock, then gasp in shock when they saw Olvia with a child crying on her. Olvia ran inside and Clover closed the door behind her, staring wide-eyed at the black haired girl.

"Olvia…" he said, his voice shaking. "Olvia, who on earth… is that?"

Olvia patted the girl's back. "I'm not sure," she replied. Glaring at the ground, she spat, "I found her in a box by the beach. Someone left her there."

Another scholar walked over to Olvia. "Take her to the bed, I'll get a towel."

Olvia nodded and hurried towards the room behind the East Blue history section, used for scholars who spend days working.

The scholar from before came soon afterwards with a towel that Olvia wrapped around the girl, placing her gently on the large bed. The girl stopped crying and finally opened her eyes, blinking. She had brilliant green eyes. Olvia smiled. The girl gave her a smile back, somehow knowing that she wouldn't bring her any harm.

"Olvia, what are we going to do?" Clover asked, staring at the girl with worry in his eyes.

"Professor, I'm adopting her."

"…Alright…" Clover nodded. "What's her name?"

"Robin," Olvia replied without another thought. "Nico Robin."

* * *

**I know I promised Luffy in this chapter but boo. Didn't get enough time.**

**You can thank Fall Out Boy for this chapter. Yes, their new album is coming out! Yaaaay~!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, over a week. Sorry, the chapter I had written was actually really bad… this is a little better. I hope.**

**This now has over 3,000 views. For two chapters. Oh man you guys really don't have anything else to do- wait no don't go I'm sorry.**

**You guys, can you read my story **Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**? It's another Harry Potter and One Piece crossover but it focuses more on the Straw Hats in Hogwarts. It's Ace/Robin and includes Usopp versus Malfoy. Please, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Review Replies**

**Peyton Alice: **Thanks!

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thanks!

**Knowledge is a powerful Tool: **Thanks!

**Thunder18: **Thanks!

**Ultima-owner: **No it wasn't maybe Robin/Harriet was possessed by a demon on the way did you think about that.

**Accidental Child: **I will kill you in your sleep.

**TwilightMelodiac: **Thanks!

**Caring16: **Hm. Luffy might be in the next chapter. Or even the chapter after.

**CaptEdward: **Thanks! I feel the same (about all you said).

**Zaralann: **Thanks!

**Mon Esprit Libre: **Have you not seen me on the news? I can predict anything.

**Killroy225: **Thanks!

**Majishan: **She was possessed on the way to the island and that made her appearance change.

**Guest: **Well, that depends. I mean, she might not be as cold hearted, seeing her biological parents, but her past is still the same. Everything is the same, pretty much. So whatever made her that bitter before will still be there. And nah, everyone must DIE.

**Insert name: **Thanks!

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Mage of Snipers:** OMG YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK THANKS! _You're back_.

**Now onwards!**

* * *

Dumbledore was beyond furious. The twinkle in his light was gone, replaced by a hard fiery stare. Cornelius Fudge swallowed, nervously straightening his tie. His office suddenly felt like it was boiling. Beads of sweat rolled down his face; he had never encountered a truly angry Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore before, and never planned to. Dumbledore's reputation was far greater than his. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of Dumbledore, then a man like Cornelius should be terrified.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore barked. Fudge cringed, wishing for to be anywhere but where he was. "I _told _you to investigate that smoke!"

"I-I was, but since it was a year since the l-last disappearance I d-dropped the-"

"Harriet Potter, the girl who lived, the most famous child in the wizardry world today, is gone," Dumbledore said coldly. "This could have been avoided if you had kept the case going. We have seldom information on this black smoke. We haven't the faintest idea where Harriet is, if she can come back or if she's alive at all."

The Minister gulped. "I-I'll set up the investigation tea again right away, Albus," he said. "I won't bring down the project until it's complete. I'll even make an unbreakable vow." Fudge held his hand out, to which Dumbledore ignored.

"Do not give up on this, Cornelius," Dumbledore ordered sternly. "Many of the ones who were taken away were born to be great witches and wizards. Do not lose any more." Fudge nodded and Dumbledore disappeared into thin air with a loud crack.

Sighing, Fudge slouched back onto his chair and ran a hand through his thin hair. The Daily Prophet lied on his desk, owl droppings covering the headlines, headlines of a missing heroine who saved everyone when she was just a child, and of the potential set up by the Ministry of Magic. For the first time since he was elected Minister of Magic, Fudge felt true stress weighing down on him. He could not do the work alone.

Grabbing a quill, ink and paper, Fudge began to scribble down a letter.

_Dolores, Croaker, Broderick and Matilda_

_You are all without a doubt aware of the recent disappearance of Harriet Potter, the Girl who Lived. She disappeared the same way the six others did; the black smoke project that was cut around a year ago._

_We are reviving the investigation, with you four as the heads of it. I do not care how many years it takes you, even if you take a hundred years we will know what exactly this is and how to bring those children back. I expect you to get to work immediately. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

"This is going to be a long investigation," Fudge grumbled, sending his owl off with his letter tied to its talons.

* * *

Robin was, to put it simply, a prodigy. A true prodigy and genius. The only other child at the age of five that Professor Clover has ever seen with as much intelligence as Nico Robin was her (adoptive) mother, Nico Olvia. She even looked the same as Olvia did, but with jet black hair, green eyes and that strange lightning shaped scar on her forehead. Clover had been wondering what had created such a peculiar scar since he first laid eyes on it but never asked; after all no one could possibly know the answer. What was stranger was the occasional headaches that Robin got. She would run up to the professor and complain of a burning sensation in her head, and of green lights. None of it made any sense to Clover, really. The child was like another historical mystery, only a small and dirty brick from what could have been a castle, a house or an entire village, and one could only guess its origin with such small information.

And since Robin was a genius, Clover thought it was time for the truth. He was nervous, to say the least. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to her but no one else would. Well, Roche offered but Clover knew that Roche would burst in with flowers and sing the dreaded words out, while Robin would run away, horrified and shocked at two things.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he, Clover, is the one that Robin looks up to most out of all the scholars. Like mother like (adopted) daughter.

Clover saw Robin walking through the door early on a Sunday morning from the second floor. The morning sun's light seeped in through the cracks in the curtains. The few scholars that were there (at least in sight to Robin) were busy scribbling down notes, the rest researching the Void Century in the basement.

"Ah, Robin," Clover greeted, walking down the stairs.

Robin's face lit up when she saw the professor. "Hello, professor," she said. She turned to the other scholars. "Good morning Rint, Hack, Hocha."

"Hey, Robin."

"How are you?"

"Hi. You're early."

Robin grinned at the three. The three smiled and waved back. Rint gave a cold look to Robin once her back was turned, as if to say _if she cries you'll be answering to me_.

Clover swallowed. "Robin, can you please come with me for a moment?"

Curious, Robin followed Clover into a back room, closing the door behind her once they were in. "What's the matter, Professor?"

Clover sighed. "Please sit down, Robin. I have to tell you something."

Robin sat down, nervous. Her mind was racing through possibilities of what Clover had to say. The more she thought the more she didn't want to hear what Clover had to say.

"Robin, this might be a little hard for you, but…" Clover paused. After a few seconds silence Robin frowned and tilted her head slightly, trying not to be impatient. Clover noticed and continued on. "Robin, this might be hard for you, but… you're adopted."

A blink from Robin.

A guilty look from Clover.

"That's it?" Robin asked. Clover blinked again.

"Yes," he answered.

"Oh. Okay then!" Robin laughed.

"You aren't hurt about this? Olvia… she isn't your real mother, you know," said Clover, gently holding Robin's shoulders.

Robin's smile fell, replaced with a serious look. She stared Clover in the eye. "She took care of me, and that's what matters. She's my mother. She's my family," Robin replied. Clover smiled at the girl, thinking about the wisdom that was within such a young girl.

"I'm glad you think that way. The news must have been quite a shock to you."

Robin shook her head. "I don't think it matters," she waved it off. "Um, is that it…?"

"Yes, that's all."

Her face lit up, Robin rushed to the door and ran to the books. Clover called for her to not run in the library before heading out the room himself. The three scholars before were looking at the Professor strangely. He simply nodded and mouthed the words _She's fine _in reply. The scholars nodded and went straight back to work.

"Hopefully that's the last problem we'll encounter," Clover muttered, rubbing his temples. _I doubt that though, _he added in his head.

* * *

"Professor! Professor!"

Clover looked up from his work, eyes wide with worry. Robin rushed into his office, on the verge of tears and holding what looked to be a type of fruit with a swirly pattern in her hand. Clover dropped his pen.

"Professor, help!" Robin cried. "I was really hungry and I found this so I ate a bit of it and…"

Clover dropped his book.

"Professor, is this poisonous? Am I going to die? I know that I should've been more careful but I was hungry and… and… Professor?"

"Robin…" Clover started, struggling to get words out. "You... Robin, that's a Devil Fruit."

Robin stopped and stared at the fruit in her hand. "Oh," she said to herself, nodding slowly. "_Oh_." She blinked away the tears from before. "So I'm not going to die." She placed the fruit on the table before looking at Clover. "Which fruit is it?"

Clover picked up the fruit and turned it in his hand. "Soft, pear-shaped… I would say this is the _Hana Hana_ fruit. Try to sprout another limb," Clover said.

Robin frowned in confusion but focused on her elbow anyway. Another arm appeared on her elbow. Her face went blank before she gave a wide smile to Clover. Clover laughed in return and ruffled Robin's hair. "This is amazing!" Robin sprouted arm after arm.

"Yes, I would think it is."

Robin ran out again. "I'm gonna show this to everyone!" she shouted. Clover thought about stopping her but instead stopped himself.

No one would think her strange, right?

* * *

Death isn't so bad. Well, considering the options; handing information to the government or dying at the hands of the Buster Call.

The only regret Professor Clover really had was never being able to see Robin grow up.

He was sure that Olvia, who was beside him, was having the same thoughts.

So, with one last bloody cough, he fell over, skin burnt and chest bleeding. Olvia stared at her professor, tears in her eyes and face just as bloody and burnt. She, along with the other scholars, fell down too, while outside the tree a giant was frozen and a small girl drifted away on a small boat.

And so, Ohara ceased to exist.

* * *

**I thought it would be cool to end there. You know, end with death. Death. Kill everything.**

**As always, please leave a review! I know you guys are reading this, so leave it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, early update! Anyway, in the third part, I put **he **in bold because then I didn't have to worry about confusing him with Cariul.**

**Cariul is pronounced **Cah-ree-uh-l**. **

**If anyone is willing to draw some fan art for this and post it on tumblr and deviantart art, please do so! Send me the link too and if I love it it might be used for the image.**

**Review replies:**

**Ultima-owner: **Nah man they just wanted to kill everyone because they thought it was cool and they wanted to give Robin the most tragic back story ever hahahaaaaaa. Thanks for the feedback and review!

**Mon Esprit Libre: **YeAH I'LL KILL EVERYTHING JUST WATCH. YOU'RE A YUGIOH CHARACTER. Thanks for the feedback and review!

**TheBlackSeaReaper : **Thanks for the feedback and review!

**Killroy225 : **Oh, but that's what writers DO!

**Majishan: **Friendly reminder that afterwards Robin spent the next twenty years alone, being on the run and betrayed constantly and couldn't trust anyone and had to kill people just so she could stay alive (Okay that isn't confirmed in canon but come on with her back story plus the fact she's an assassin you can put two and two together). Thanks for the feedback and review!

**Zaralann : **Thanks for the feedback and review!

**Ceti H Black: **Thanks for the feedback and review

**Caring16 : **Thank you! I'm glad. :)

**Slytherin Studios: **Thanks for the feedback and review!

**Accidental Child: **Thanks for the feedback and review!

**We hit over forty reviews! Next time let's make that a fifty!**

_One Piece _belongs to _Eiichiro Oda_

_Harry Potter _belongs to _J K Rowling _

_Cariul _and _**He **_belongs to _Me_

_Your butt _belongs to _Me_

* * *

Another night without sleep.

Sighing, Robin got out of bed, giving Nami a short glance. The navigator was sleeping as usual, and as always Robin was envious of Nami's lack of insomnia. It must be wonderful to go through a night without fear of being betrayed, captured or killed.

Robin shook away those thoughts; she didn't have to worry about that anymore, not since the Enies Lobby incident. The only thing she did worry about was… well, two things. The first was how the crew would get to Fishman Island without being crushed to death by the pressure of the ocean. The second was the dream- well, _vision_- that plagued Robin's mind every night and day.

It was always the same vision, each and every time. A flash of green light and a high cold laugh. Then Robin would wake up from it, the scar on her forehead feeling like it was burning. There were a few times when it felt like it was on fire, but she never went to Chopper, or any of the Straw Hat pirates, for help. She assumed it was nothing, just a small hindrance.

It was a little past dawn outside, and the sun's light was reflecting on the calm waters. The Thousand Sunny drifted along a current. The captain was hanging upside-down from the mast, swinging back and forth with his arms crossed. He stopped once he caught sight of Robin. Smiling, he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Hey, Robin!" he said loudly, putting his trademark straw hat on his head.

"Hello, Luffy," Robin replied. "Having fun?" She pointed to the mast.

Luffy gave her a wide grin. "Sure am!"

"That's good," Robin smiled back at the captain. She, as well as the rest of the crew, was aware of how bored Luffy was. The last 'adventure' that they had was two weeks before, and ever since they have been sailing on the seas, searching for Fishman Island. Of course, that didn't go well with Luffy. He craved adventure. It's one of the reasons she decided to follow him (besides the fact that he owed her and now she owes him). There's a saying that opposites attract, and Robin believed it without a doubt when looking at her captain.

A sudden pain in her forehead brought her back to earth. She cried out in pain, hand reaching for the lightning shaped scar. She was about to fall when Luffy caught her, although she didn't feel his arms catching her.

It different this time. She was in a cot, staring at an older woman. The woman looked up, frightened at something. A hooded man who had a stick raised.

"Move aside, stupid girl."

"Not Harriet! Please!" the woman screamed.

"I said _move_."

A flash of green light and the high cold laugh.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled, shaking Robin's shoulders. "Robin, wake up!"

Robin gasped, opening her eyes. "L-Luffy," she swallowed. Luffy helped Robin stand up as she started to shake. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She leaned on Luffy's shoulder for support.

"Robin, what just happened?" Luffy asked, brushing the hair from her fringe away from her emerald green eyes, his own onyx eyes filled with concern.

"I… I don't know… I was just…" she couldn't get words out no matter how hard she tried. What could she tell him? 'I think I'm having visions of someone killing a woman in front of my eyes with green light'. That would work well. Or not.

But there's nothing that the Straw Hats wouldn't refuse to believe anyway, so she could at least try to tell the truth. It wouldn't hurt…

"I… I've been getting visions lately," she said, breathing deeply. "It's always the same. A green light and this laugh… And then my scar…" she pointed to the scar on the forehead. Luffy glanced at it. "My scar starts to feel like it's burning… I'm not sure what it means, though…"

"I see." Luffy's expression was deadly serious. "So you've got a mystery condition."

Robin gave a short and shaky laugh. "That's one way to put it."

"Yosh. I'll have a crew meeting right now! SANJI! FOOD!" Luffy shouted, rushing over to the boy's cabin.

"That's really not-"

"SANJI GET UP!"

"It's not a big de-"

"ALRIGHT YOU SHITTY IDIOT JUST LET ME GET UP!" Sanji yelled back angrily.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP SHITTY COOK?" Zoro shouted. There was a loud thud.

"GUYS SCREAMING TOO MUCH WILL BREAK YOUR VOCAL CORD," Chopper screamed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING?" Usopp asked, unsure of the situation.

"I DON'T KNOW BRO," Franky replied.

"THIS SHOUTING HURTS MY EARS! BUT I AM A SKELETON, SO I DON'T HAVE EARS! YOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" Brook laughed. "But please be quiet, I'm actually very sensitive to loud noises…" he added, although no one heard.

The girl's cabin door slammed open. Nami stormed out, fuming, and went into the boy's cabin. There were several crashes and thuds coming from the room, and Nami shouted, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Just another morning with the Straw Hats.

* * *

The nine pirates were gathered at the kitchen table, Luffy at the head of the table and Robin at the other end. Robin took a sip of her coffee, watching the captain explain to the navigator and the rest why he woke them up so loudly, and of her… condition. Her friends stared at her. She felt uneasy under the weight of the stares, so she stared down at her coffee.

"Robin, you should've told me about this!" Chopper cried. "I'm your doctor, and when there's something wrong with you, you have to come to me!"

Robin nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Zoro eyed Robin's scar. "I knew something was off…" he said. He gave Robin a look that said '_that scar's not normal_'.

Her hand went up to her scar automatically and she nodded slightly at the swordsman, as if to say '_I know_'. She had the scar since she was born. She didn't know where it came from, nor did the scholars on Ohara. But she always knew there was something off with it. Something supernatural.

Suddenly the ship was lurched to the side, making everyone fall out of their chairs. A flash and then a loud rumble erupted from the sky

"What the hell?" Nami opened the door. "There shouldn't be a storm now!"

Everyone hurried outside and gaped at the sky. It was clear and cloudless a moment ago, but now a dark cloud loomed over them. Lightning was striking the water around them. The ship started to rock back and forth dangerously, forcing the pirates to grasp the railing. Robin yelped in pain as her forehead felt like it was splitting apart. Sanji, who was next to her, let her hold him for support.

There were voices everywhere. People muttering loudly but Robin couldn't make out what they were saying. She held her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, trying to shut the noises out.

"Hm? Where are all the voices coming from?" Luffy asked, looking around. Robin stared at her captain with wide eyes, while the voices continued to become louder and louder.

"You can hear them too, Luffy?"

"Luffy, Robin, I'm pretty sure we established a second ago that we could all hear voices and while I'm all for working out where they're coming from getting the ship out of the stormis the top priority at the moment so help us!" Nami shouted over the roar of the wind. There was a sudden gust of wind that nearly knocked her over the ship but Zoro held her back. The voices were turned to applause, as if to congratulate Zoro on saving Nami's life, and then they were silent.

"Guys… is it just me or are there candles in the sky?" Chopper asked, his voice barely heard over the wind, but the pirates still heard him and looked at the sky, bewildered. Indeed, hundreds of candles floated in front of their eyes.

"And is that a ceiling?" Usopp asked.

"And is the Sunny disappearing?" Franky looked down at the ship, muttering the word _don't _over and over. The ship was switching between being transparent and clearly visible, with the transparent side winning. The pirates huddled together (although Zoro and Sanji were reluctant to as they were pressed against each other), most of them confused. Luffy was simply happy, for he could smell (literally, there was a strange smell in the air) adventure, while Robin was in pain, her head feeling like it would split apart at any second. She bit down on her lip to stop from crying out.

There was one last crack, and a single bolt hit the archaeologist, and then nothing.

* * *

**He** tapped on his desk impatiently. Never before did **he** have to wait this long for someone- well, some people- to cross the veil. **He** was ordered by his boss to wait for her to find the veil for herself at first, but it was just taking far too long to do so. Over twenty Earth years, watching her try to find the veil (of course she didn't even know she was searching for it) and nothing! Even Cariul, as stupid as he was, would have found it by now!

Humans are incredibly dumb, **he** concluded. It's a wonder why _they_, one of most powerful races in the universe, were assigned to watch over them, and even to live with some of them. **He** gagged at the thought. To live with such vermin was out of the question for **him**.

There was a loud bang. **He** jumped up and opened the door, looking up and down the hallway. The door to the room opposite opened, and out came Cariul, hair messy, bags under eyes and dressed in his underwear only.

"Hey," Cariul greeted, smiling sheepishly. He waved.

"What was that?" **he **snapped.

Cariul shrugged. "Pretty sure that Harriet Robin Potter Nico or whatever girl just crossed the veil. Oh, and some other pirates. No biggie."

"H-h-how?"

"Uh… the Goblet of Fun… no… Goblet of… of…" Cariul squinted, trying to remember. "Oh right! Goblet of Fucker!"

_Goblet of Fire, you uncultured swine _**he **thought, glaring at Cariul. Cariul smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" **he **snarled.

Cariul rolled his dark blue eyes. "You're not her only watcher, crapy-bara," he said. **He **was taken aback by the nerve of his neighbour. "If you were listening five hundred years ago instead of thinking about your plot to overthrow the boss you would've known that a, she's going back to her original world today and b, there's seven of us watching her." He gave **him **a strange look. "'Kay then, I'm going back in my room. See ya, crapy-bara."

Cariul closed his door, leaving **him **in shock.

"So… I didn't have to spend all that time watching her?" **he **asked himself, looking back at his room. **He **stared at his bed with desperate longing in his eyes. "I… I… I _hate _humans."

**He **really, truly hated them.

* * *

The pirates gasped in unison, opening their eyes in shock. Luffy turned to look Robin, who, thankfully, was alright.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys?"

Luffy's attention was brought to the left of him. A red haired boy, no older than fourteen, sat at a long chair, with hundreds of other people sitting in chairs around him in some sort of hall. They were all staring at the pirates wide eyed, while a row of older people sat at the front of the hall. The front row was a peculiar group, a couple of giants, a man with a fake electric blue eye, and a man who reminded Luffy of the sky knight in Skypiea. There was a flaming goblet at the front too.

Turning his attention back to the red haired boy, Luffy grinned. "I'm Monkey D Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He pointed at his crew mates in turn. "That's Zoro, he's the swordsman! That's Nami, she's our navigator! Usopp, he's a liar-"

"Sniper!"

"- and a sniper! And he has this awesome friend called Sogeking! That's Sanji, he makes awesome meat and likes girls. Chopper's our doctor, he's a reindeer by the way…"

A couple of a_ww_'s came from two girls in the same table the red haired boy was on.

"…That's Franky, he's a cyborg. That's Brook, he's our musician! And that's Robin, she's the archaeologist. We're the Straw Hat pirates!" Luffy finished.

All was silent.

"…Luffy, I think these are the people we were hearing," Robin said quietly. Luffy nodded.

The old man at the front coughed. The pirate's attention was brought to him. "Would one of you people be Harriet Potter, by any chance?" he asked, his twinkling blue eyes studying each of them in turn.

They all shook their heads and shrugged. The man's eyes stopped at Robin and widened. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore…" a huge man near the old man breathed, also staring at Robin. "It's 'er…"

Dumbledore walked towards Robin, who had a confused look on her face. Soon he was right in front of her, and lifting Robin's fringe up so he could see underneath. "Just as I thought," he muttered. "Please come with me." He walked back up to the front, Robin following behind, the other eight just as confused as she was.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore called. "May I introduce… Harriet Potter, the girl who lived!" Robin blinked and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" she said, although no one heard it.

A roar of applause erupted from the entire hall. Almost everyone in the room stood up and cheered loudly, while the Straw Hats stared at their archaeologist in shock.

"…" Robin was silent as the big man from before pulled her into a tight hug.

"ROBIN'S THE GIRL WHO WHAT?" The Straw Hats shouted.

* * *

**So we jump into Hogwarts *giggles with mad power*. That was a fun chapter to write. And it had some original plot! And some Luffy/Robin sprinkled in. Nakamaship or whatever, you guys can decide. Nah, I probably won't have romance in the story but just to tease you shippers out there. Wait... I'm not going to lose readers because of this am I? ...Guys?**

_(just kidding if there's any pairings in this it will be Law/Robin and that won't be for a long time. Like twenty or so chapters)_

**So there's seven people watching over Robin. That part was actually so fun to write you guys have no idea… Can you guys please tell me your opinion on Cariul and Him in the reviews? I really want to know! I tried to make Cariul really likeable and Him not likeable at all.**

**And, if anyone is wondering why Cariul calls him a **_Crapy-bara_**:**

Crapy-bara is from the word capybara, which is the world's largest rodent. Cariul initially wanted to call **him **a 'naked mole rat' but seeing as **he **was not naked and it was a mouthful he changed it to capybara instead. And then he learnt the word 'crap' from humans and changed the capy into crapy. **He **has no idea what a capybara is so the nickname confuses him. Cariul really likes to insult **him**, especially when **he **has no clue as to how much Cariul's insulting him.

**I should write that into the story one day… Huh…**

**Well, please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty sure that this is the longest chapter, in terms of words. I really liked writing the later part of this chapter and the first part, but the middle was so… frigging… hard *.*. Maybe that's why I feel that it's not that great as it could have been.**

**WaIT WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CURSOR. MY CURSOR IS ACTUALLY GONE WHAT THE HELL oh wait sorry found it. (Keeping that to remind myself of the time I freaked out in class because my cursor was missing XD)**

**Another request for fan art: Please! It'll be awesome, and I'll love you for life! And that's the best thing to get :D My love. Or my hate.**

**Review Replies:**

**Sakura Lisel: **Thanks for the feedback and review! Yeah, we're going to see some more of them, just not any time soon. After the second task, maybe? Anyway, I've got most of their designs, descriptions and relation to the plot worked out. I'm hoping that the ones I want to be liked are liked and the ones I want hated are hated so if I ***SPOILER* **decide to make one suffer or kill one ***SPOILER* **it'll have as good as an affect as I hope.

Thing is with Dumbledore, I have a feeling he's more open minded about things. He considered the possibility that Robin/Harriet might wanted to consider herself as a guy and dressed up as a guy (and maybe dyed her hair, became a skeleton and her eyebrows went weird XD), or that where ever she went was so weird (again, skeleton, cyborg, reindeer) that she went through a sex change or something. Or maybe he's just at that age. (*Covers up mistake with Dumbledore's age*)

Robin would hate the popularity. I mean look at her. She's been running from the world her entire life alone, she's not used to being surrounded by so many people, let alone people who want her autograph at every chance (or people who want to interview her at every chance (*cough* Rita Skeeter *cough*). I don't know about the other Straw Hats, though… Chopper and Luffy would probably go _AWESOME _when they hear about what happened to Robin and why she's called the girl who lived.

I don't think she would slap all the touchy-feely people away; she would just push them away or dodge them. And maybe tell them some morbid fact so they avoid her. XD

Some of them would think she's hot, and maybe Fred and George will try to fix her age ;D. Leave it to Greg and Forge!

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Thank you!

**Slytherin Studios: **Thank you! Yeah, he's gonna be manipulative. Totally manipulative. Like Light Yagami manipulative. Just kidding. But manipulative.

**Zaralann: **Thank you!

**Majishan: **Thanks! Do… do you like the insult, s-senpai? H-has senpai noticed me? *insert shojou anime eyes*

**Peyton-Alice: **Patience comes to those who wait. I mean good things. Good things come to those who wait. Oooh, maybe I should do to this what BBC does to Sherlock and update with three chapters every eighteen months… and each third chapter ends with an even bigger cliff-hanger than the last. (Maybe Luffy 'dies' but doesn't or maybe the chapter ends with "Lord Voldemort. Hi!")

**God of All: **It's coming just wait.

**Mon Esprit Libre: **Hey Cariul can do what he wants man. If he likes 'crapy-bara' over 'crappy-bara' then let him do what he wants. WHATEVER SPECIES THEY ARE HAVE RIGHTS TOO. YOU KNOW HIS NAME NOT HIS STORY.

Weeeellllll... you'll have to wait and see ;). *cough* I've already given a small hint. It doesn't have to apply to Law exactly but it's a hint. And yeah man it'll totally fit. TOTALLY.

Thanks, man. Here, have more *opens trench coat with fanfic chapters* *is naked* o/o S-senpai! D-don't look, b-baka!

Hehehe…

**Mage of Snipers: **AW YEAH THEY'RE BACK TO WITCHES AND WIZARDS AND MAGICAL BEASTS.

**Ocarina of Hotness: **To be honest, I did base him off Misha Collins, but with a younger face (but I don't understand how it's possible since he's a baby already). And do not worry, I have an OC based on Benedict's looks ;).

**Guest: **Really? Yes! I got someone to like Cariul! And dislike 'him'! Don't worry, you're right. He didn't sleep for twenty six years. Because he's a douche.

**Ultima-owner: **He's got a very broad mind. Don't be alarmed, it's to do with sex.

**Accidental Child: **No and no.

_One Piece _belongs to _Eiichiro Oda_

_Harry Potter _belongs to _J K Rowling_

* * *

Robin concluded that getting a hug from a giant man wasn't exactly fun. She used her powers to push the man away from her and gasped for breath, her extra arms disappearing in petals. The students stopped cheering and gaped at her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me," Robin said bitterly. The man was taken aback. "Now, Dumbledore, what is going on?"

"Harriet-"

"Robin," Robin corrected. "My name is Nico Robin, not Harriet." She narrowed her eyes.

"Robin, then," Dumbledore said, peering at Robin curiously. "You've certainly grown since I last saw you. I will explain everything later in my office, but for now you must go through that door." He pointed at a door behind him.

Robin crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "And why should I trust you?"

"Bring a friend if you must, but no one in this room would dare lay a finger on you," Dumbledore assured. "Or your friends," he added after a moment's thought.

Luffy dashed over to Robin and grabbed her arm, grinning like an idiot. His eyes were sparkling in admiration at Robin. "Robin, let's go, let's go, let's go!" he chanted. "Captain's orders! We're going through that door! You guys wait here!" He pulled her towards the door and went inside. Robin gave a sigh of relief; she was glad to be away from the crowd, although she could still hear their excited whispers.

They entered a small room. Portraits hung on the wall ("They're moving," Robin muttered under her breath, staring at one in wonder), staring at the two pirates. Some were fighting to get a good look at the two. An old woman fled to the portrait next to her and started to whisper into a beefy man's ear. A handsome fire roared in the fireplace opposite them.

Three teenagers were sitting around the fire place, looking like they were waiting for someone. Two boys and a girl. The girl glanced up at the two pirates, throwing back her silver hair. One of the boys was hunched back and leaning against the mantelpiece, brooding. He looked like the swordsman, only with dark hair and an unshaven face. The other boy was staring into the fire, his hands behind his back. He blinked when he noticed Robin and Luffy. He stared at them blankly.

Luffy gave them a thumbs-up. "Hey!"

The girl gave him a confused look. "What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

She probably thought that they were there to deliver a message. Logical, but not the right answer. The two didn't answer her. Instead they looked at the three.

The sulking boy studied Luffy and Robin, crossing his arms. He looked back into the fire, disinterested. The other boy simply stared blankly at Robin, specifically her scar. Robin noticed and stared back at him. The boy swallowed and looked away.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind them and Dumbledore came in the room, some teachers following behind, including the giant man from before. The man mouthed '_I'm sorry' _to Robin, who simply nodded back.

A short man hurried to the front of the group. He tried to grab Robin's arm but she dodged. He beckoned her forwards instead.

"Extraordinary!" he breathed. "Fantastic! Brilliant! Merlin's beard, this is the discovery of the century!"

The teenagers and pirates gave him a confused look.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the fourth champion… Harr- I'm sorry, you preferred your other name, didn't you? The fourth champion, Nico Robin, also known as Harriet Potter!"

The girl dropped her jaw. The handsome boy nodded slowly. The sulking boy straightened up, surprised.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," a voice drawled from the back of the room. A man with greasy hair and a hooked nose stepped forward. "It's unlikely that a girl who disappeared fourteen years ago would come back today, older than she should be and a Triwizard _champion_. Unless there was some sort of dark art involved…" he eyed Robin and Luffy suspiciously.

"If you're suggesting we used dark arts to get here," Robin began, "I'm sorry to say that you're wrong. We were in a storm on the seas one minute and then we were here the next, Mr… what was your name again?"

"Severus Snape," Snape replied.

"Mr Snape," she finished. The two narrowed their eyes at each other and were staring each other down.

"It's fairly obvious what brought her and those pirates here, isn't it?" barked the man with the fake eye. "And even so, Nico Robin and those eight have no idea what's going on so I say that Albus explains everything to her and leave this whole Triwizard business for tomorrow!" He glared at each of them in turn with his real eye, his fake one fixed on Robin.

"Ah- yes, splendid idea Alastor," Dumbledore beamed. "Everyone else, go get some rest and I explain everything to Robin in my office right now. Severus, would you please escort Robin and her friends- the others are in the Great Hall- to my office?"

Snape nodded and turned around. "Follow me," he said. Luffy walked after him, with Robin at his side.

The Great Hall was almost empty, everyone probably went to bed. The Straw Hats sat on a table at the far end in silence. Their heads snapped up when they heard the three walk in. They all rushed over to them and started to pester Robin and Luffy with questions. Robin held up a hand. They all stopped talking at once.

"We're going with him. I've come to the conclusion that this is another world and I'm from here," she said bluntly. "And I'm famous for...living." She gave a small smile. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Most of them knew what she was talking about (the only ones who didn't were Brook and Snape). For them the Enies Lobby incident had just been a short time ago, a couple of months in fact. Just a couple of months since she had yelled out her will to live to them.

"That's enough gossiping," Snape snapped. "You're supposed to come with me."

"And why should we?" Nami asked angrily. "It's bad enough that we've been dragged away from our home… world, but now you expect us to just follow your order-"

"Nami!" Luffy cut in. His eyes were hidden under his hat, making his expression impossible to read. "This isn't about us, this is about Robin, and if Robin wants to go with greasy-guy then we go with greasy-guy!"

Snape mumbled his nickname under his breath and glared at the pirate captain. "If you're finished, then come with me." He swiftly turned around and they started their journey to Dumbledore's office again.

There was a thick tension in the air. They all remained silent. Robin felt the hairs on the end of her neck stand up; they were staring at her. She didn't blame them, but it was annoying.

They came to a staircase when Snape held up his hand for them to stop. Usopp blinked. "What is it?" he asked.

"The stairs move," the man replied. The pirates gave him a confused look. Just as they were about to ask what he was talking about a flight of stairs two floors above them moved. The pirates stared in wonder.

"It should be safe."

It took around ten minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. It was high up. Soon they were faced with a statue of a bird, its wings spread out far. A phoenix, Robin noted. Snape walked up to it and clearly said, "_Chocolate Frogs_."

The statue moved, revealing a flight of stairs behind it. "Go through there and you will be in his office," Snape said.

One at a time they went in, Robin at the front and Usopp at the back with the rest in the middle. The door they came to was ajar. Robin opened it fully and glanced around the room when she entered. Portraits like the ones in the other room before hung on the wall, the persons in them snoozing. There were many strange instruments in cabinets. Robin made a mental note to get a closer look at them. There was a large desk opposite her, and on the desk sat Dumbledore himself, patting a handsome fiery gold bird.

"Fawkes, his name is," the professor said when he noticed Robin's stare. "A phoenix. Remarkable creatures, phoenixes. Their tear drops possess healing properties." Fawkes squawked, flying over to Luffy, who had his arm out.

"Awesome!" Luffy said, his eyes sparkling. "Hey Sanji, do you know how to cook phoenix?"

The cook light a cigar, smirking. "I could make soup with it."

Fawkes gave Sanji one look before flying away outside. Nami punched the two on the heads.

"Now look what you've done! You scared him!"

The two apologised, Sanji declaring how beautiful the navigator was when she was angry. He was interrupted mid-sentence by Dumbledore.

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore waved a stick and armchairs flew down from the second floor of his office. "I will explain everything."

The pirates adjusted themselves on the seats. Brook was the first to speak.

"Ah, Mr Dumbledore… exactly who is Miss Robin here?" he asked, a bony hand clutching his cane.

"It's quite the story. There was once a dark wizard…" Dumbledore began. "His name was Voldemort-"

"I don't like him," Luffy cut in.

Dumbledore chuckled. "His name was Lord Voldemort, though few knew his real name- Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was every witches and wizard's nightmare. He killed for the fun of it. He believed in power. In fact, he craved it. One night, on October 30th, he went to Godric's Hollow with one mission- to kill a child. He believed that killing this one child would bring him greater power than ever before." Dumbledore stared at Robin. "That was you, Miss Robin."

"I see…"

"He went into a house and killed both of your parents. Lily and James Potter. They both died protecting you. Then, Lord Voldemort turned to Robin, or Harriet as she's known here… but the spell backfired, and Voldemort disappeared from the world while Robin survived. That's what the scar is, it's a curse. Dark magic lives in the scar."

Robin rubbed her scar subconsciously.

"You were treated as a hero, even though you were only a year old. But thirteen years ago, you also disappeared. And now here we are," Dumbledore finished.

The pirates stared at the raven haired woman in awe. "You're awesome, Robin!" Chopper and Luffy chorused.

"Hey, you've told us what happened to Robin-chan, but what about where we are?" Sanji asked.

"You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They all tilted their heads to the side.

"Hogwarts…?"

"Wizardry…?"

"W-Witchcraft?" Brook yelped, jumping.

"School?" Luffy asked. "Is that some kind of sandwich?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, we teach young witches and wizards the ways of magic."

"Oh. Okay," Luffy replied.

"Well, I suppose you all need a place to sleep tonight. Would you like to sleep in the Great Hall for now? You may need to rise early tomorrow," Dumbledore suggested.

"Sure," Luffy answered, nodding.

* * *

They all slept in sleeping bags on the floor that night. The ceiling of the Great Hall was glittering with stars, and unlit candles floated in the sky. Robin stared at the stars, every single constellation unfamiliar to her, and every twinkling star she knew was either far away or completely gone. She sighed, closing her eyes.

She knew she was adopted, but she never thought that she was from another world. Or another universe. And she never thought that she was praised as a hero.

Turning around and gripping a handful of blanket, she was sucked into her memories and thoughts.

On the other side of the hall a man watched her, leaning against the wall with dark blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. No one noticed him; no one could even see, hear or feel him. He had one hand in one of his pants pocket and the other running through his messy hair, making it even messier. He wore a long white coat with two vertical black lines were his heart would be, a black shirt that was buttoned up to bottom of his neck and long black pants. His clothes were stained with blood that was not his own and burnt at the sleeves. It was Cariul.

He licked some blood off his hand before putting it in his other pants pocket. He walked over to Robin and hovered a hand over her head, crouching down. His hand glowed brightly, too bright for a human to see properly. If a human saw the light they would go blind immediately. "I'm sorry, this is rather unpleasant," Cariul whispered. He dared not to speak loudly, as if the pirates could hear him.

Robin shivered as if in response. Cariul smiled, showing his teeth. He stood up and looked at the ceiling, pointing at a particular constellation. "That, dear Robin or Harriet or whatever you're called, is the constellation named Phrinceo. It's a dull constellation. Crappy-Bara was born there. That's probably why it's so boring," Cariul laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, I'm off. I just had a little business to do. Work, am I right?" He chuckled again. "Man, those two better have dinner ready when I get back. I haven't eaten in two years."

His dark blue eyes turned bright white and he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Another chapter done in such a short amount of time! Don't be expecting this every week though. Wait, three chapters in a little over a week? Be thankful I have time for you assbutts.**

**Tell me what you liked and didn't like, and please review! It makes me very happy and I love everyone who reviews. I need four more reviews for this to be my second most reviewed fanfic. Let's make this work, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Word of advice: when writing fanfiction, do not create a playlist called 'what the actual boop' and include songs such as Booty Man, Oh Yeah, Attack on New Leaf, Shingeki no Can Can and other shit like that or you will find that the serious chapter will turn into a massive crack fest that you are forced to delete because jesus fuck the original chapter was shit and beautiful at the same time.**

**Anyway, thanks for holding up with my ridiculous hiatus for this long. I've been extremely busy with school recently. My school kind of holds high expectations for the quality of work put into it, so 80% of my time has been dedicated to school work. The rest has been dedicated to catching up on new shows. **

**Last thing before the review replies; the previous chapter managed to achieve 26 reviews. That's more than any other chapter of my fanfics so far. Hopefully we can pass that mark with this.**

**Review replies**

**Lostmagic564: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think Luffy is in character, because honestly he's the hardest character to write in character. And there'll be more than 'he's evil' in the plot.

**Ztenshi104: **Refer to chapter four.

**Ultima-owner: **Sanji and Luffy don't know that.

**Mon Esprit Libre: **HAHAHA THANKS YOU WHORE

**Zaralann: **Thanks for the review!

**Accidental Child: **Thanks for the review!

**Majishan: **You'll find out soon enough. And thanks for the review senpai.

**Sephchipmunk: **Yoooooooooo thanks

**Mage of Snipers: **Well hopefully this chapter will satisfy you :)

**Rina of Cool: **Thanks for the reviews. And I'm sorry you called it.

**Solartiger: **Thanks for the review! All in due time, honey :P

**Meow114: **reply

**Guest that wants Snape/Robin: **Thanks for the reviews, and I know it's you :P

**Guest that wants Luffy/Robin: **Thanks for the reviews, and I know it's you :P

**Other guests: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Olaf74: **Thanks for the review!

**Spirit1328: **Hopefully this is soon…

**MelissaRM: **I'm not going to make a dirty joke I'm not going to make a dirty joke I'm not going to make a dirty joke I'm not going to make a dirty joke 69 oh shit

**Buslimpan: **Thanks for the review!

**Sakura240: **Thanks for the review! I'll explain all that later in the story

**Slytherin Studios: **Thanks for the review! Last person on this list, I'm so bloody happy.

**There's not much Robin/Straw Hats in this chapter, but hopefully this will satisfy.**

* * *

"_My lord, what is it?"_

_Robin frowned in confusion; who said that, and why was it so dark? She turned her head to the side and squinted. She could see the shadowy figure of a man kneeling in front of an armchair. _

"_Potter is back, Wormtail."_

_Wormtail, Robin presumed, gasped. "My lord…how can this be?"_

_The other man began to cackle madly. "Barty's plan worked after all," he said. "I'll enjoy seeing Harriet Potter again, after all these years."_

_Robin swallowed. That laugh...there was no doubt about it. It was the same man who killed her biological parents. Tom Riddle. She wanted to run, to hide from the man, but something in the back of her mind urged her to look at his face, at least once. _

_Her legs seemed to move on their own, walking towards the armchair, eyes wide with fascination. She was so close to seeing her enemy's face. Swallowing, with her heart pounding and blood rushing, she gave Tom Riddle one quick glance._

_Her stomach churned over and she her knees went weak with terror. Two red eyes stared into her own green ones, and then a flash of green light hit her._

* * *

Robin woke up, gasping for air. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She blinked. A pair of onyx eyes was staring at her with worry. It took half a moment for her to register that the eyes belonged to a certain rubber man.

"Luffy…" she breathed. Luffy had one hand on her shoulder and the other on the top of her forehead. She frowned and slowly sat up.

"Uh… I was just checking on you, because you looked really pale," Luffy whispered quietly. "You look like you had a bad dream. Everyone else is asleep, so I had to wake you up myself…"

"Ah… Thank you…" Robin stared gratefully into his eyes.

Luffy brought his hands back and shook them in protest. "It's alright, I just…I'm worried, that's all!"

A hint of a smile tugged at Robin's lips. "You don't have to worry over me, Luffy," she whispered.

Luffy chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, but still," he started. His expression turned serious. "That looked like a pretty bad dream from here. What happened?"

Robin's mind flashed to the grotesque creature on the armchair. Her stomach churned and she brought a hand to her mouth. Its cold laugh echoed in her mind. She felt Luffy hold her, and she heard him ask if she was alright loudly. She heard the sound of the pirates stepping out of their beds and rushing to her aid in a hurry.

She wanted to assure them that she was okay. However, her captain seemed to think that she was not. And who was she to question her captain?

Robin glanced up at Luffy and the navigator who had placed herself beside him. Chopper, despite not having the proper equipment, started to list any possible illness she may have and the cures.

She almost smiled.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley had no idea how the other houses were reacting to Harriet Potter's return, and frankly they didn't care. Because they are of Gryffindor house, and when something good happens, they have a goddamn _party_.

It was also convenient that she returned, since they did have a fresh supply of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that they were dying to give out. And as they leaned against the fireplace, grinning madly as two first years started to scream at the sight of their overgrown tongues, they felt that they couldn't have been prouder of themselves.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the armchairs. From the look of them, Fred deduced that they were talking about Harriet Potter. He glanced at George and they both rolled their eyes. Of course George knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," they both chorused, shaking their heads in disappointment. Fred placed himself on the other armchair while George sat the arm of the chair. "Hermione."

"Fred, George," Hermione nodded in return. "Your brother is sulking in the dormitory."

"Never mind him, we have important matters discuss." Fred eyed his sister, trying his best to imitate their mother. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny," George repeated. He crossed his arms and cocked a brow. "We are _very _disappointed in you. There's a party all around you and the only thing you can think to talk about is theories. You have brought shame on the Weasley family." The twins shook their heads once again. George turned to Hermione and added, "You too, Hermione."

At this point Hermione had given up, rolling her eyes. Fred grinned. Teasing friends was just so _fun_.

"Aren't you a bit curious?" she said in a hushed tone. "Not once in wizard history has a wizard or witch travelled into an assumed different reality and come back. Everyone who has just disappears from the face of earth. I would say it's impossible, but…well, but then there's Harriet Potter."

"Yeah, that is kinda weird," Fred heard George mutter. The red-head quickly elbowed his twin and George sucked in a sharp breath. "But still, there's no use thinking about it!"

"Instead, why don't you buy some Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Fred held out a box of a spiral-shaped sweet that looked similar to a muggle donut.

"Is this all just so you can get some sickles?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yes," the twins said in unison.

Ginny flipped her hair back. "Guys, I'll tell you what I reckon -"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Fred interrupted, shaking his head again. Hermione shot him a fiery glare.

"I reckon," Ginny continued as if she hadn't been cut off, "that there's something more to it. I mean, no one else managed to come back, right? Well, what if they didn't because they didn't use…the dark arts?"

The twins blinked. "Blimey, you don't think…" George breathed.

"Oh please, like Harriet Potter would go as far as to learn about the dark arts!" Hermione said.

"Oh come on, you saw her up there! With all of her…" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "With all of her arms!"

"But there's no proof that it's a dark art!" Hermione retorted.

"There's no proof that it isn't!" Ginny shot back.

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Well, you two have fun," Fred said, standing up and stretching. He and George walked away from the two girls who were seemly ignoring them and sucked into their own argument, and stepped towards Neville Longbottom, who was chugging down bottle after bottle of firewhiskey, with a mischievous grin etched on their faces.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at the letter he had written to his father. His eyes trailed down it over and over again. He wanted no mistakes. His father had to be informed of the situation. Well, it was most likely that Lucius Malfoy already knew because of his position in the Ministry, but Draco felt it would be better to hear from his own son.

He finally dipped his quill into the ink bottle and signed _your son, Draco Malfoy_ on the bottom of the parchment. Sighing, he limped back into his chair and dropped his quill. He ran a hand through his blond hair. He hated to admit it, but he was stumped. He wasn't alone; the rest of the population probably had no idea either, save for Potter herself, however he hated not knowing. Not knowing meant he didn't have the upper hand.

And not having the upper hand meant two things; either he had to make up a ridiculous yet entirely believable lie, or he had to accept he doesn't know. The latter didn't sound that pleasing. But then again, the former wouldn't sound nice if he managed to get Potter on his side.

Heavy footsteps warned Draco of two approaching boys. Crabbe and Goyle, of course. Draco smirked. His minions were soon behind him, as they should be. He sat up and stared at the two with arrogant icy cold eyes.

"Where did you two go?" he crossed his arms.

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other . "To get food from the Hall," Crabbe answered.

"But we couldn't because those pirates were there," Goyle added. He sounded disappointed. "And there was no food."

"Did you find out anything about Potter?"

"She's a pirate," Crabbe answered. He looked quite proud of himself, despite the fact that Draco was giving him a stone-cold glare.

"You've less brain cells than I thought." Draco sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. The two smelled like _shit._

Crabbe looked at the floor in shame. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"My reputation will go up if I convince Potter to hang out with the Slytherins."

"Uh, isn't she like…thirty years old?"

"My reputation," Draco repeated, ignoring his 'friends'.

* * *

Omake:

"Where did you two go?" he crossed his arms.

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other before straightening their pose. The two lifted their right fist to their hearts and their left behind their backs in sync. "Sir! The Colossal Titan appeared at the Trost District at approximately four o'clock, and the titans have taken over the Trost District!"

"What?" Draco gasped. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"We must take action before it is too late!" Crabbe shouted.

Draco nodded and bit his hand. He turned into a hot naked titan and started to break out of the Slytherin common room, but since they were under the lake water flooded the castle, even the astronomy tower, and everyone drowned. Then tumblr started to freak out because what this isn't Supernatural.

The end.

* * *

**Eh, not that pleased with the end. Thanks for reading, and for putting up with my Sherlock-ish hiatus.**


End file.
